Chuck vs the Special Agent
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck and Sarah after episode 3.7. Breakups into more serious relationships. A few problems to overcome. Back to the clinic. Chapter 5 Chuck needs to tell them something.
1. Chapter 1 the Picture

_A/N Got such negative feedback, that I rewrote the first chapter. Many people hate the pairing of Chuck and Hannah. Seems the Sarah and Shaw thing is even worse. And too many did not like the first night's romp and believe that it is not possible. So I rewrote this chapter into something that is hopefully enjoyable. There will be a little angst in the pairings at first. The show's writers set a trap. We'll see if I can get Charah back. _

_Please accept my apologies, and enjoy._

Back to Waiting…Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."  
--Agent Walker Episode 3.4

Chapter 1—the Picture

**Buy More**

Chuck and Hannah were sitting together. She was kissing him somewhat aggressively. It was becoming more impassioned. Chuck switched positions and Hannah was on top of him. Then she backed off. Pushing his hair out of his face she smiled at him. He reached up to place her hair around the back of her ear. As they began to kiss again, Chuck heard the front door of the Buy More open and close.

Ellie and Morgan had just completed their little spy mission and Ellie had headed home. She had gone out the front door.

Chuck pulled away, "Wait, let me check." Getting up and going to the glass wall, he pulled back a corner of the curtain. Seeing Morgan in the store and heading their way, he turned around. Whispering, "Morgan," he nodded at the main store room. He said, "Come on let's get out of here."

Morgan had already turned and left the store by the time Chuck and Hannah emerged from the home theater room. Chuck looked around, "Let's lock up and get out of here."

**Castle**

At about the same time across the parking lot and below in Castle, Shaw had just announced he was the safest guy in the world. He continued to massage Sarah's shoulders. She bent her head at the feel of being so thoroughly relaxed. Bending down beside her, he pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her. It was an uncomfortable position for them both. Sarah began to stand and he started to squat down.

Sarah said, "This is not working."

Shaw continued to kiss her as she stood up. He was able to wrap his arms around her. Pulling away from the kiss, Shaw said "Let's try your room."

Thinking that he meant the room they used for Manoosh's interrogation, Sarah answered, "No, that's still wired for surveillance."

"Well, let's move over here." Shaw went to the containment room he had been using. Sarah went with him to the cot. As they sat, he moved to kiss her while still working her shoulders. He got her to lean back and continued to kiss her.

He was beginning to pull her top off when Sarah heard a whirl. Sarah asked, "Shaw, what was that?" They looked behind them and saw the video camera and the movement of its lens trying to focus.

"Okay, this won't work. We'll have to erase all those tapes," Shaw looked at the recording banks in the other room. Sarah was not that happy.

**Unknown Location**

The Ring Executives agreed. A text message was sent:

'Shaw confirmed in your area. Locate and eliminate. RE'

The text back was:

'Copy Send new pic TH'

**Buy More Parking Lot**

Chuck and Hannah had finished locking up the Buy More. Morgan had already left. Chuck and Hannah were walking into the parking lot. Chuck looked at Hannah, "You alright?"

Hannah answered, "Sure where are we going?"

"Well, I'd say let's go to my place, but Morgan is there. We haven't worked anything out about company. How about we get a bite to eat?" Chuck thought he would at least get a chance to figure something out. "Follow me."

They left the parking lot in separate Nerd Herders. After the museum fiasco Morgan gave a Nerd Herder to Hannah.

A while later, Shaw and Sarah came out of Orange Orange. They were head to their vehicles. Shaw said, "Just tell Casey that I erased it. I'll meet you at the Chart House. Order something and I'll be right there."

**The Diner**

Chuck pulled around so the Hannah could follow him out of the Buy More parking lot. Hannah followed Chuck closely. They pulled into a little diner.

Chuck got out of the car and met Hannah, "Hopefully, you'll like this. They make great pies."

Hannah was smiling at Chuck when she said, "I am sure I will. This will be fun."

They went in and ordered. Chuck got a piece of strawberry pie with whipped topping. Hannah got a slice of key lime pie. Hannah said, "You are right this is very good."

"Good, I am glad you appreciate the finer things. So are you really going to stay with Buy More?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I kind of thought we were…" Hannah started.

Chuck with another piece almost in his mouth held up his hand, "I know you are not looking to stay at Buy More."

"Oh…I was thinking of looking for another job like I had. I liked the travel. But I would like someone to be with me. Do you want to send me your resume tomorrow and I'll send it in with mine?" Hannah asked.

Chuck had a couple bites, _'Well, if I really am going to be a spy, we might as well work some place where it is normal to move around.'_ He had a sip of coffee and answered, "Sure…wow, that sounds great. I'll send it to you right away in the morning."

"It will be fun. You'll see," said Hannah. "Well, I generally don't do this on a first date. But we have been together for a while. Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

Chuck's eyes got big, "Nothing else would do." Chuck got the tab and left a good tip. After kissing her out in the parking lot, he said, "I have to go. It will be…well, a little too complicated with Morgan and my sister if I don't." He kissed her again, "And I need you to get ready for that. I'll help. See you tomorrow."

Hannah hugged him, "See you."

**Chart House **

Sarah got a table in the back of the restaurant. She ordered a strawberry appetizer special and champagne. She really was not sure about what Shaw was going to expect. She was not interested in another big meal.

Shaw came in the restaurant. He went over to Sarah and gave her a kiss. She had just gotten some lip balm from her purse. It was still open when Shaw bent to kiss her. Her billfold was open too, he saw the picture. "Excuse me a minute," and went to the restroom. On the way he knew he would have to deal with what he saw.

Sarah waited at the table for Shaw to return. The waiter had already provided the strawberry appetizer plate and champagne. Shaw came out of the restroom. When he got to the table the waiter was back, he order one of their steak dinners. He got a strawberry and took a bite. Offering the remaining half to Sarah he poured two drinks. Holding up his glass he said, "To being alive."

Sarah held up her glass and took a sip. She told the waiter that she would have a salad. Getting a piece of chocolate she took another sip. He got a strawberry and drained his glass. Getting behind Sarah he began to rub her shoulders again. This time when he reached down to kiss her, she stayed in her seat. He kissed her.

Shaw then poured another glass and topped off Sarah's glass, again he made a toast, "To the night." The meal seemed to go quickly. She had finished before he did. But he got a call. After hanging up he said he'd have to go, maybe they could do something tomorrow.

After he left, Sarah got the tab.

**Castle**

The next morning Sarah came down to the conference table. Her coffee was already there. She had the swizzle stick out and was chewing it in thought.

Casey came in with a big smile, "Been dipping your chocolate in someone's peanut butter?" He nodded his head toward where Shaw was getting the materials for today's brief.

Sarah debated getting up to swipe his head off or just plant a knife between his smiling eyes.

Shaw came to the table next and pace a file in front of both of them. After putting the third down he asked, "Is Chuck coming?"

Casey said, "Yeah, I saw him and Morgan this morning. The two morons were in some heated discussion. He should be here in a second. He had one of the Herders last night."

Maybe it was the way it came out, but to Sarah it felt like the knife had just been returned and was twisting in her stomach. Shaw seemed to pick that up and just nodded to himself.

Chuck came into the room and saw that everyone was already there. He had his own coffee mug. He was used to the antics of the Buy More and was certain that Shaw was close to getting to the same level of high praise. Chuck began to flip through the folder.

Shaw began, "Okay Chuck. I have your first mission. It should be a simple in and out. Study the folder. I would recommend that you complete it this afternoon.

"Sarah and Casey, your folders outline our objective. We'll be forming up about the same time Chuck should be finishing." He saw Sarah's look of concern. "Yes, I know it will be his first. That is why we'll start our move when we know he is almost done and out of there. That way if there is a problem we can swing over to help."

_A/N Hope you enjoy. Please let me know. Reviews happily accepted._


	2. Chapter 2 the Solo

Back to Waiting…Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck or Atari for that matter.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."  
--Agent Walker Episode 3.4

Chapter 2—the Solo

**Buy More**

Chuck and Hannah were sitting at the Herder desk. She was looking into his eyes. Chuck looked at her and continued, "So, when we go out on a call we write it down on this list…"

Morgan walked up to the desk, "What are you doing Chuck?"

Chuck was not sure where Morgan was going with this. "I'm showing Hannah how we get things done."

"Seems like she found that out yesterday," Morgan's eye brow went up as he rubbed his beard.

'_Okay, what's he doing?'_ Chuck wondered. He held a clipboard with invoices. "Well, we still have to document what we did."

Morgan walked off.

Chuck didn't have a chance. Ellie walked up to the counter next. "Who's your friend Chuck?"

Chuck had just put the clipboard down and looked up at Ellie, he answered, "What?"

Ellie's eyes went to Hannah.

Chuck was thinking fast about how much Ellie already knew, "This is Hannah Kerrek. She is our new employee." He saw the come on look in Ellie's eyes. "She was on the flight I went on to Paris. I asked Morgan if we could get her this job. She had just lost hers." Ellie was not giving up. Giving Hannah a squeeze Chuck added, "She is my girl friend."

Ellie let go a small squeal and then reached her hand across to Hannah, "Nice to meet you. Chuck, you know you are both invited to dinner this weekend."

Hannah intervened, "Ellie, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we'll be there. Thank you for coming by. I'd certainly like to know more about Chuck."

The phone call came next. Chuck picked up while Ellie was almost squeezing Hannah apart. "Buy More, Nerd Herd, this is Chuck. May I help you…right…okay, I will be right over."

Hannah broke away from Ellie and said, "I'd like to come along."

Chuck looked over and said, "Oh, I can do this one myself."

Ellie crossed her eyes and looked at him, "Chuck, I thought you said she was new. Don't you need to show her how you do things?"

Morgan happened to be passing by again. "Oh, hi Ellie," he smiled. "Yes, Chuck. Why don't you take her along?"

Chuck realized this was beginning to be a losing agreement. Casey was approaching. As he passed, he whispered, "Get moving."

Chuck relented, "Hannah get your kit and come along."

Ellie waved, "Hannah, I'll see you later."

Chuck got his pack, "Hannah, here's the address. How about you take your Herder and I'll get another out back? Meet you over there in a minute." Chuck walked out the back of the store.

Hannah wondered what just happened. She shrugged and went to the front of the store. Her herder was out front. No one told her that they always parked in the back.

When Chuck got in his car, he called Castle and got Sarah. "Hey, this did not start off right. Hannah is coming along. I am going to send that virus we used at Atari to the server in the bank next to the target. Can we have them call it into Buy More…good…yeah, I have everything else….should be done before she finishes. Thanks."

**Castle**

Sarah took the phone call. She looked up at Shaw, "You know, we should still go over there."

Shaw looked at her, "No, he has to do it. We need to start getting ready. Did Casey get his pack ready before he left?"

Sarah nodded, "I'll make this call for Chuck and be right there."

Shaw went over to the armory and began getting his equipment.

**The Bank**

Chuck pulled up in back of Hannah. Getting out of the car he walked over to Hannah, "This will likely be easy. We'll run diagnostics first and see what we are up against."

Chuck and Hannah walked into the bank. They saw the guard first and then one of the managers. The manager showed them to the server room. Chuck and Hannah got their laptops out and connected to the servers directly. Chuck started the diagnostics program.

Chuck's phone went off, "Yeah, where? Okay, that's just around the corner. Yeah, I could go look at it. Sure Hannah will be okay. Okay, thanks." Chuck looked at Hannah, he hated to do this but had no choice. The lies were going to start. Chuck said, "We have another call right around the corner. I have been there before. Should be simple, they need a new server but just don't have the funds yet. I'll be right back."

Hannah started to ask, "Chuck, what…"

Chuck looked at the progress of the diagnostics program, "It will be no problem."

She looked at him and grazed her hand over his, "Well, don't be long."

Chuck thought this would actually work easier. He was just a door away from the rear exit of the bank. He had already disarmed the alarm to the door. He just had to go across the alley, get up in an air duct, crawl to the computer room, lower himself, copy some files, and get back out. The idea was not to get noticed.

Chuck knew this was going downhill from the first. He took a large metal trash can and placed it under the vent. When he got on it, the lid went right to the bottom. It was rusted out and did not hold him. It made enough noise that he went back in the bank for a few minutes.

Just as Chuck went back out into the alley, Hannah came out of the server room trying to determine what smelled so bad.

On the second attempt he was able to get up to the vent, using the screwdriver from the backpack he took the screws off. The screwdriver was supposed to be magnetized but the first screw fell to the ground and he was not sure where the third one went. Hanging the vent to a wire, he was able to pull himself into the vent. _'Note to self, stop eating the second piece of pie.'_

**Castle**

Shaw saw her going for the phone. He should have called by now to say he was in with the computers. Shaw said, "No wait." He pointed to the screen. It showed the track of Chuck's progress. Shaw added, "He's just about to the computer room. No need to throw him off and cast doubt on his abilities."

Sarah put the phone back in her pocket.

Casey had come in to Castle, "Anything new?"

Shaw pointed to the display, "Chuck's a little behind."

Casey smiled, "I thought I said, new?"

**The Bank**

Hannah was patiently waiting for the diagnostics to complete. It was at the thirty percent complete mark. So far there had been no faults.

Chuck had already gone around two corners. He kept hearing people walking under the vent. He was being very careful but had the feeling they were looking for something. He finally got over the computer room.

Chuck noticed something before he opened the grill to the room, there were wires up coming through the vent. When he followed them and looked through the grill into the room, he was able to see one of them. The room had motion detectors. He did not remember seeing anything about motion detectors in the file, but he thought he must have missed it. He easily disconnected the sensors.

As he lowered himself to the floor, Chuck thought it looked like an old set up with large main frames. But when he looked closer, he saw that the cabinets were large racks for something like advanced blade servers. He took the seat before the main console. He pressed the button on his watch to let them know he was in the room. Typing in the username and password from the file, the computer opened to a large directory.

He thought he had it until he began to review the file names. They were titles for what would be normal business files, invoices, reports, materials ordered and received. He opened the invoices just to make sure. They were normal invoices to the company that was in this building. He was ready to close the file when he flashed…new designs on ship radars, algorithms for detection, documents with classified cover sheets, a list of names, the Ring.

**Castle**

Shaw motioned to the display, "Okay, he's in. Let's get going." Sarah shook her head. But they headed out to the van.

Casey was the driver. Shaw sat down and when Sarah got in, he pointed to the display with Chuck's icon in green. "See, no problem."

**The Bank**

Hannah was still waiting for the diagnostics to complete. It was at the fifty percent complete mark. There had been no faults.

Chuck went back to the sign on page. He put in the title from one of the cover sheets and force flashed the password sequence. Once in he felt like he was in a candy store. He quickly connected his flash drive and the device Shaw gave him. He got the file transfers started.

The doors to the computer room burst open. Four armed men that looked like sumo wrestlers came in. Chuck saw that his flash drive had finished its download. Shaw's device was still in process.

Chuck looked up, "Oh, hi, guys. I am here on a computer install. What do you need?"

The wrestling team stayed back by the door. The bigger one said, "You. Get down on the floor, hands behind your head. Now."

As Chuck got down, he set off the watch alarm and reached in his pocket hitting the panic button on his phone. While the wrestlers stayed back with their weapons pointed at Chuck, two other men came in and put handcuffs on him. Chuck tried to flash, but nothing came. He wondered if the Intersect somehow knew this was hopeless. They led him out of the room.

Putting him in another room he was placed on a chair in the middle. His ankles were tied to the chair. The wrestlers ringed the room. The two that put the handcuffs on began to beat him. Chuck's head was buzzing, _'What happened to'_…"ooph"…_'the old'_…"ooph"…_'tell me everything line?_'…"Aah"…_'These guys in training'_…"ooph"…_'to become them?' _

**The Van**

Sarah yelled out, "Casey, did your phone alarm go off?"

Casey turned back for a moment, "Yes, you have anything back there?"

Shaw quickly pointed to the screen, "His watch has not alarmed. Could he have just bumped the alarm on the phone? See he is not in the computer room. He must be heading out."

"Casey, I don't care. Drop me off in front. If he is not in trouble, I'll have him give me a ride to the stake out. Otherwise, I'll call." Sarah said.

**The Bank**

Hannah was bored. She thought it was going to be fun with Chuck and he was gone, again. She looked at the progress. It was at the seventy percent complete mark. She decided to stop by the restroom and check outside for Chuck. She was just about to go out the front door of the bank.

Casey pulled up. Sarah had moved to shotgun. She stepped out of the van with her combat bag slung over shoulder. She did not look at the bank, but went right into the building next door.

Hannah stepped out, watching the van speed away, she looked around for any sign of Chuck. Seeing nothing else, she went back to the servers.

Sarah carefully made her way to the back of the building. She thought she heard some shouting, but was not sure. She got to the door that led to the computer room's hallway. After trying it, she picked the lock and quickly slipped into the office area. She was down the hall and by the computer room. Her hand was already on her phone's trouble button, ready to press it.

The gun came to her head, "Move and it goes off. Good, now slowly walk to the door on your left. Good, now open it."

One of the wrestlers grabbed her. The man from the hall entered. "Good, if she moves break her neck." He looked at Chuck trying to hold his head up. "Well, I see you have been sufficiently softened up. Just to make sure you understand, I will be more than happy to end this right now. You see killing one or both of you is a good thing in my book. And I have no problem inflicting a little pain."

He pulled a night club and smacked Sarah in the back of the head and spun it and hit her in the side. "Well, maybe a lot of pain," he went on. He moved around behind Chuck and the night stick came down hard on his shoulders. He almost ran back over to Sarah and slammed the stick into her stomach. She bent so hard that the wrestler snapped her back up taking her feet off the ground.

When he turned again to strike Sarah again both to the head, Chuck's flash began… zebra, kick moves, head butts. He was ready.

The opponent came back to Chuck, "Talk now or the next blow kills her." But he raised hand stick to strike Chuck again. Chuck charged. His head came up fast smashing the guy under the chin. The ropes on his legs came loose. He whirled around taking his first two tormenters out with the chair. He bounded across the floor and in a double kick to the head took out the wrestler holding Sarah.

The other guards not being able to get clear shots, ran toward Chuck and Sarah. Chuck took the first with a slamming downward kick to the assailant's knee and a high kick to his jaw. When the second started to grab Chuck around the waist, he again rammed his head into the jaw. This time he thought for sure he heard a crack.

The last grabbed his wrists. Chuck moved quickly to turn into the man. It felt like his arms were coming off. The man switched and pulled away only taking Chuck's watch with him. Chuck was positive his hands were missing too. He heard a crunching noise as the man stepped on Chuck's watch. Chuck fell over at that point and pulled his legs in and his arms down. He was able to get his hands back in front.

The last wrestler was running full force at Sarah. He flattened her against the wall. As her head snapped back she slumped down. Chuck got the night stick off the ground and mashed the head of the aggressor several times. Chuck scooped up Sarah. He didn't have a choice. He had to get out of there and take Sarah. Carrying her, he ran to the front of the building.

Hannah was finishing up. The diagnostics Chuck ran found the virus at the end. It was quarantined and eliminated. Hannah gathered their tool and laptops. She got the manager to sign the invoice and went to the front of the bank. Again when she got to the door she saw something that amazed her.

Chuck could not help it. She was his partner and more. He had her cradled in his arms. He kissed her head as they went out to the van, repeating, "Please be okay. Please be okay." Later he could not remember why he did it, maybe a wishful thought that the kiss would wake her. The van pulled up when Chuck came out of the front door. Two other vans pulled up and what looked to be a SWAT team moved to the front door. Casey had opened the side door and Chuck bent over to lay her on the bench chair in the back.

"Casey, she has been banged in the head several times. A couple of bad ones to the ribs and stomach," Chuck looked at him.

Casey was looking out the window, "We got company. Hannah's at the bank door."

Shaw said, "Give me your hands, I'll get the handcuffs off."

Chuck thrust his hands out. He said, "Casey, give me something for the pain. I'll take care of Hannah. We'll call a fight between two gangs. I'll meet you back at Castle."

Casey gave him a shot while his arms were extended.

Chuck flinched and looked at Casey, "Hey, what?"

Casey held up the air-gun needle with a smile, ""You asked for it."

Shaw finished with the handcuffs, "Get going. We'll take Sarah to the medics. So, did you complete the mission?"

Chuck almost decked him, "Yes." He got out and started toward the bank.

_A/N Okay, I don't think we have ever heard what Hannah's last name was. I added one. Of course this maybe how we got into the Hansen vs Miller debate. BTW, Chuck's download is another form of fighting, could be in the Intersect. Hope you enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Time

Back to Waiting…Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."  
--Agent Walker Episode 3.4

Chapter 3—the Second Time

**The Bank**

Hannah watched the sequence of Chuck carrying Sarah to the van. She saw the doors of the other two vans opening with men in black holding weapons at ready running into the building next to her. She saw Chuck getting back out of the van. He straightened himself. Then the van he exited took off at high speed down the street.

After the museum, Chuck knew he was going to need a good explanation. He was feeling good that he studied the layout of the computer building. It had a connection to the semi-market mall out the side of the building. He was going to use that in his story.

When Chuck got close to the bank's front door, Hannah was coming out. She appeared to be very upset. When she got closer, her demeanor changed. Her eyes got bigger. She ran up to him, "Chuck, what happened? Your face, it looks like someone hit you." When she reached her hand up to his chin, she added, "A lot. Chuck?"

Chuck knew that Hannah probably saw Sarah so there was no point trying to cover that. He started, "I was coming back from fixing the other server. The building," he pointed to the one next door, "is a part of a mall that runs a couple blocks. I walked through there to get to the office. Anyway on the way back, there were two gangs fighting. They were grabbing everyone. It was like they were trying to prove they could beat people up better than the other gang. Sarah was there and they had her. I had to try and get her out of it. I know. I look and feel like whichever gang had me won."

Hannah looked him over and said, "But you got her out?"

"Well, don't think this a big thing. Someone called the police and the gangs started to let people go. I got Sarah out. And when I got out with her there were SWAT teams going in. As you can tell, it was not me," he looked at his reflection in the bank window. "Wow."

"Yeah, Wow. Chuck, are you okay?" Hannah asked. She moved next to him and started putting her arms around him.

Chuck moaned, "Well, not that okay. Han, that hurts." When she pulled back, he took her arms and pulled her back. Then he bent down and kissed her. Even that evoked a groan, "Okay, we better head back."

Hannah asked, "You sure you can drive?"

"I should be okay. Follow me. If it starts to hurt too much, I'll pull off," Chuck answered. They head to their Herders.

**Buy More**

Chuck thought he did pretty good driving back. He managed not to pass out, although there were two traffic lights when his head went down. He had called Casey to check on Sarah and find out where to go. Chuck gave him a run down on the story. Casey leaked the story to the local news along with photos of men in handcuffs being led away from the building next to the bank.

Chuck and Hannah came into Buy More as the local news channel was running the story. Both heard it. To the rest of the store, the story went unnoticed. Hannah went to hug Chuck, he nodded his head. While gritting his teeth, he smiled at her.

Chuck said to her, "Han, I really need to go. You stay here and let Morgan know. I'll be alright. I'll call you about tonight."

Hannah's eyes got big, "You sure? I mean, I can help."

Chuck saw Morgan coming, "I have to go." Chuck went out the store.

Morgan came over to Hannah, "Yeah there, what's up? Did Chuck have another call?"

Hannah said, "No, Chuck got beat up on a call." She spent a couple minutes explaining what had happened. All the time Morgan's expression went from amazed to overly concerned.

"You mean he went to get it taken care of?" Morgan almost cried.

"Yes, what is wrong with that?" Hannah asked.

"That's right. You haven't had all the training yet. He is my buddy, my real buddy," Morgan said as he was dancing around Hannah. "He saved us. Had he stayed and filled out the forms, for which he gives the training, Big Mike and I would have been fired. As bad as he was hurt, he would have had workman's compensation for so long." He shook his head, "Buy More management is not that kind."

Hannah walked away even more amazed. She hoped that someone would explain this crazy situation Morgan was talking about.

**Medic Station**

Chuck left the Buy More and went to the Medic Station Casey told him about. Chuck was finished being bandaged and wrapped. He got some pain medications from the pharmacy. Then he went back to Sarah's room. She was still unconscious. He was about to brush her hair from her face when Shaw came in. Sarah was just starting to come around, but stayed still.

Shaw said, "Good to see you are up. Come in tomorrow. I need you to work the mission we missed today. You'll need to take a look at something to see if you flash. It is a question of whether it is real. So, I need you to look at it. Be at Castle before your shift at Buy More." Shaw moved over to hold Sarah's hand.

Chuck's head nodded and he walked out the room. He walked out of the station and called Hannah. He only got her voice mail.

Shaw could tell she was now awake. Sarah opened her eyes. Shaw said, "Nice to see that you are back with us. I'll get the doctor. I am sure she'll want to see you right away." Shaw left the room.

Casey came in the room when Shaw stepped out, "Hey, are you better?" He saw her eyes blink. "Okay, I am heading back. So you know, Bartowski took more hits than you. Best we can put together they were beating him from the time our phone alarm went off till you got there. With a couple more shots to the head, you would have…well, not made it. But Bartowski took care of that. And if he asks, he did not kill any of them." Casey turned to leave, "Oh, one other thing. His watch was smashed. The switch was pushed in, but there is no way of knowing why it did not work." Casey shrugged his shoulders. When Shaw came back, he left.

The doctor checked her. They had already confirmed that she did not have any fractures. The areas where the external marking showed bruising, were compared to a CAT scan and a MRI. The conclusion was that she suffered from a concussion, but no contusions were visible in the scans.

The doctor told her to sit up for a little. As long as she felt okay, she could leave. The medics would check her out of the clinic. It was a while before Shaw took her out to the car.

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck was in his room. He had tried Hannah but only got her voicemail. He finally came up and went back to the apartment. He could hardly believe how much this was hurting. He had taken the four pills. Two of those were like horse pills and he was sure he needed a horse's throat to get them down. They were supposed to take care of the headache. But he didn't think they did anything. He had already called to check on Sarah and only got voicemails. As a change, he thought he would send a text message, 'Hope u r ok. Fine here.'

Hannah knocked at the door of the room. "Hey, can I come in?" she asked.

Chuck answered, "Yes, please do." He thought about motioning for her to have a seat on the bed, but she pulled the desk chair over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Morgan let me in. He said to come over after work. He said it was the thanks for not filling out the papers at Buy More for some kind of claim against the company," Hannah's eyes went up like this did not make any sense.

Chuck thought for a moment, "Oh, the compensation claim. I would not do that to Morgan or Big Mike." He saw that she still did not understand. "Okay, I'll tell you a little secret."

Hannah moved closer, "What?"

"We know they are not allowed to. At Buy More if a supervisor lets an employee file a compensation claim for an injury on the job, the supervisor would get fired. And if the claim was too big, the next supervisor up the chain would get the can too," he answered.

Hannah's response was, "Wow, that's not…"

Chuck cut in, "Yeah, we know. But there has been at least two times over the past five years that we can point to. But enough of Buy More," Chuck sat up a little more. "Thanks so much for coming over."

"Well, I really wanted to do something tonight," Hannah replied.

"Right, so did I. Anything would be better than this," Chuck said it, then immediately said, "I mean I am really happy you're here. Just…"

"I know," chimed in Hannah. She reached over to give him a kiss.

Chuck tried to hold it in. His teeth were grinding as she got on the bed and put her hands on his shoulders. She moved to kiss him and he kissed back. Then it happened, she moved her hand down his side. The shooting pain was so bad that his whole body jolted.

"Oh, Chuck. I am so sorry. Chuck," she put her hand on his face. Lightly touching it in what she thought would be a passionate caress, she touched the jaw on the wrong side. She saw him wince again. She pulled back completely. "Maybe I better," she started.

"Please stay. I mean I would like you to stay. We could watch the Olympics or something," Chuck moved his hand over hers.

Hannah said, "Okay." She took his hand up to her lips and kissed his hand. It took a while but they made a place for her on the bed. Chuck turned on the Olympics. They made it through two events and Chuck fell asleep. Hannah was about to go when she saw the text message reply. She left a note for Chuck and went back to her hotel.

**Maison23**

Earlier Shaw took Sarah back to her hotel. He was following her up to her room and then into the room. Sarah turned around to him and said, "Thanks so much for bringing me over."

Shaw said, "No problem. Just trying to keep you safe." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Excuse me, may I use your restroom?"

"Certainly," Sarah answered. She walked over to the table while he went to the bathroom. She noticed them then. They were beautiful. There was a bouquet of gardenias on the table. She was impressed. Shaw must have found out more about her than she had told him. She looked at the card. It was a Valentine card saying in print, 'From your Secret Admirer,' then written in the card were the initials CB. Sarah smiled.

Shaw returned to Sarah. She turned around and he kissed her lightly, "You feeling okay?" He looked down at the table and saw the initials CB on the card. He moved his glance to the bed and then looked back at Sarah. He put his hand on her waist as he bent to kiss her again.

Sarah had noticed the look at the bed. She said, "You know…well, I mean I still have a headache. I really would rather just go to sleep and see if it gets better in the morning."

Shaw smiled, "Okay, no problem. If you don't feel that good tomorrow, don't come in. Just send me a text." He gave her another kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow." He left.

Sarah was getting ready for bed when she saw the text message from Chuck. Smiling she typed back, 'Better, still hurts. Thanks for flowers. And thanks for me.'

**Unknown Location**

The Ring Executives kept pressing, but nothing yet was available. A text message was sent:

'Shaw known to be operating out of Burbank. Last pic outdated. Searching. RE'

The assassin knew what that meant. Someone would pay dearly for not doing their job. The text back was:

'Copy. Continuing search. TH'

**Castle**

The next morning Chuck came down to the conference table. He had checked his text messages and seen that Sarah had replied. Then he remembered. He had ordered the flowers two weeks ago to make sure the florist would really have gardenias. _'Well, I certainly need to get something for Hannah.'_ He had his own coffee mug again. He felt terrible. The painkillers were doing bette,r but not completely killing it yet.

Casey came in with a big smile, "Too much stress in bed last night?" He pointed at his Buy More label.

Chuck just shook his head, "Right, I could barely move." He was going to add shut up, but it was Casey sitting across the table, not Morgan. Besides he had already said that to Morgan.

Shaw came to the table next and placed a file in front of Chuck. He placed a different folder in front of Casey. He had another for Sarah. He said, "When I left Sarah at the hotel, I told her to take her time."

It still hurt somehow, Chuck knew it shouldn't. He had agreed that Sarah should see Shaw and after all he was seeing Hannah.

Shaw smiled, "Chuck, like I said yesterday, just go in and look at it. It should make you flash. Then get out and report. I can't imagine why there would be any reason that you have any problems with this. There won't be any trash to step in and make the building search for the source."

Chuck raised his eyes at that. He knew the trash can had been a problem, but not that bad of one. Shaw nodded and Casey started laughing.

"Casey, your folder outlines our next objective. Right now, it is just to look at the place." Shaw knew he might as well cover his rationale in case Sarah came, "Just like yesterday, we'll wait until Chuck is almost done and then head out."

**Buy More**

Chuck left Castle, made a quick stop and went to Buy More. When he walked into the Buy More, Hannah was already sitting at the Herder desk. She smiled as he came closer. Chuck pulled his hand from behind his back. He held out small bouquet of pink orchids. Chuck said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Hannah almost blushed, "Thank you so much. They look wonderful. Wow."

"Well, they are wonderful because you are wonderful and to hopefully make up for last night. I really am sorry that I fell asleep on you," Chuck looked down.

"That's alright. Are you feeling better?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but I have to stop by the doctors at lunch. I do want to do something after work," Chuck announced.

Morgan walked up to the desk, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I wanted to take Hannah out tonight," Chuck looked at Morgan. "Then we might stop by the apartment," he raised his eye brow.

Morgan replied, "Oh, that's fine. I am going out with Mom tonight. Big Mike is heading out on an overnight charter fishing trip. Mom didn't want to go. Last time the only thing she did was throw up. So, this is the first in a while, she is my Valentine after all."

Hannah said, "Oh, that is sweet. Thanks both of you." Hannah looked at Chuck, "So, what are we doing this morning?"

"I thought that we would go work back in the cage. We can get a few things fixed and I'll show you some of our short cuts," Chuck picked up the clipboard. He swept his hand out for her to go first and they headed to the cage.

After working on the equipment in the cage during the morning, Chuck looked at the clock and said, "Here, please put the memory back in this one. I'll go to the doctors and be back before you finish lunch break." He headed out of the cage and back into the store.

Chuck walked out of the front of the store. Hannah had put in the memory, but wanted to ask Chuck what else needed to be done with this one before she powered it up. She went looking for him. When she got to the front door, she saw Chuck and Sarah. Sarah was holding his hands. Then Sarah got out a thin black box and gave it to Chuck. He held up the contents. It was a watch. Sarah helped him put on the watch. Then they walked off to what looked like the back of the store.

**Outside the Buy More**

Chuck walked out of the Buy More and was happy to see Sarah outside and looking good. Sarah came up to him and took his hands. Sarah said, "Well, Agent Bartowski, thank you once again for saving my life. Casey told me about what I missed. He also said to let you know that no one was killed."

Chuck felt relief from that and said, "Thanks."

Sarah looked into his eyes to get his attention before she said the next part, "Chuck, here is another so we know where you are. The watch yesterday may not have worked. We need you to check this one to make sure it we get the signals. So before you leave, we'll check it. You get in the Herder and I'll get in the van."

Chuck got the watch out and held it up to look at it, "It looks okay." Sarah helped him put it on. "Well, let's go check. I'm in the back."

They left to go around to the back of the Buy More and verify the watch's functions.

**Art Museum**

Chuck pulled the Nerd Herder into the parking lot of the museum. The building was in front of him. It was definitely an art building, the sides of the building were decorated like a scene from the ocean and the building itself look like an old wharf. The parking lot was almost vacant. There were five other cars. Chuck thought they probably belonged to the museum staff.

Chuck knew that this was to be simple. He was to go into the museum like he was a tourist, pay the fee for entry, stop by the exhibit hall and check out the piece. It should be easy.

Chuck opened the front door and saw the reception desk off to the left. There was a long stairwell to the right that spiraled to the third floor. The steps were wood and reminded him of gang planks. They matched the drift wood look that dominated the lobby. There were display cases in the middle of the lobby and along the walls leading to the theater. Each case contained the museum's theme of ocean scenes. Also included was one of the features that brought the kids, large aquariums. They were salt water tanks and each contained sea life that matched the art being displayed.

Chuck went over to the reception desk. It was made of the same drift wood as the lobby. Chuck was sure the lady behind the corner was someone's grandmother or even great-grandmother. Her white hair was tightly crafted into curls around the top, with curls that looked like cascading waves down the sides. He saw the sign behind the desk with the prices for individuals to groups from school.

Chuck asked in his best Buy More, "Ma'am, could I have a ticket?" He pulled out his wallet.

"Sure sweetie, that will be twenty dollars," she said as she got the machine below the counter to spit one out.

Chuck got out a twenty dollar bill and passed it over to her. She took it and put the ticket in his hand. She brushed her hand gently against his as she gave him the ticket. Chuck decided it was time to go. He got one of the brochures from the stand at the counter and said, "Thank you Ma'am," and walked over to the stairs.

Chuck wound around the stairs going up to the third floor. He was a little surprised when he got to the top. He was almost out of breath, _'Note to self, consider half a piece of pie.'_ He looked at the brochure again to ensure the room was the first one to the left. Chuck started down the hall on the third floor.

Sarah could not help it. She thought something was wrong and she could not put her finger on it. She told Shaw that she was headed back to the hotel, but the museum was along the way. She pulled into the parking lot and saw Chuck's Herder parked on the other side. She got out of the car. She was a bit surprised at the museum. She had seen the funny shaped building from the next street over when going to her hotel, but she never came passed it to see what it really was. She thought the old wharf look was intriguing.

Walking into the building Sarah saw the lady over at the reception desk. Like Chuck she decided to put on her customer special. She went over to the desk, "Good afternoon, Ma'am. Could I have a ticket?"

"Oh certainly honey, that's twenty dollars," the lady smiled at Sarah.

Sarah got her purse and found a twenty dollar bill. She handed it to the lady. The older lady took it and gave her the ticket. After putting the twenty away, the lady looked back at Sarah. "You know, honey, there was a sweet young man that just came in. He went up to the third floor. He sure looked like a good Valentine's treat."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you, I will certainly go check that…umh display?" She got a chuckle out of the lady. Sarah turned to go up stairs.

The lady said, "Oh here, you may want one of these." The lady stretched her hand across the counter pointing to the museum brochure.

Sarah took one and said, "Thank you very much. May help if that first display turns out to be all wet?" She got another chuckle and headed up the stairs.

Chuck was upstairs and in the room on the third floor. In the middle of the room was the display of the Rosebud Faberge egg. Chuck was amazed. It seemed out of place in this museum. But as the brochure said, this was their Valentine Special.

He walked closer to the egg. It certainly looked like a real Faberge egg. He noticed that the rest of the room was set up to highlight the egg. The walls were bare and had a pink glow to them. He wasn't sure if that was the lighting or the color of the walls. There was one thing he thought a little odd. There was an open aquarium that lined the floor. There were signs stating these waters were not safe.

Chuck went to the egg. It seemed to be drawing him. He got as close to it as he could. The egg looked to be an original. It had red and white egg shell panels bordered by gold with diamond strips. There was a yellow rosebud that was placed next to the egg. Then also on display was a little crown and a pendant that looked like, Chuck flashed…advanced microchips, integrated circuit, compressed file, the Ring. Chuck knew this was trouble. The pendant was not a ruby. It was the new cipher for the Intersect. It had been transported with the egg. But there were no doubts it was under Ring control.

Sarah entered the room. She got about five steps into the room and she said, "Hi, sweetie. You find my Valentine's present?"

Chuck smiled, a big smile. He was about to answer, when two men with weapons out entered the room.

_A/N So a little Valentine's. Still a bit puzzled over what everyone thinks of Hannah. Is Hannah:  
__a) a sweet little IT girl helping Chuck;  
b) a plant from Shaw to either help protect Chuck or move Chuck from Sarah;  
c) a deep cover Ring agent; or  
d) a wildcard from Beckman to check on things._

_Please let me know what you think in the reviews._


	4. Chapter 4 the Cipher

Back to Waiting…Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."  
--Agent Walker Episode 3.4

Chapter 4—the Cipher

**Art Museum**

Being in a museum with a very dear and precious item, that was certainly world class, Chuck's focus was split between that and the two men with their Combat Pistols pointed at Chuck. He had turned to face the gunmen. The two had come in the room with their guns at ready and said loudly, "Freeze or you're dead." Chuck had turned to face them and a silenced round hit the floor by his feet. His attention went to the guns. He flashed on the pistols and the silencer used with them…JCP, Del Pas mission, body bags…these guys were Ring.

Sarah was almost to Chuck, only six feet away. She was facing Chuck and he wished for anything but that. Her face showed that she was already upset with him. It was like the order to freeze was really 'Chuck, stay in the car.' He did not and was almost killed, and was certain from the look on her face that she was going to kill him next.

The Rosebud Faberge Egg was in the case on the right side of Chuck. The two men were positioned by the entrance to the room. They were aligned, one on each side of Sarah. Chuck knew the distance to the agents was too great. He could not get to Sarah to push her out of the way before either one of them took a shot. With the Stanford sweatshirt Sarah was wearing, he could not tell if she had a vest on. He was truly unhappy but was busy trying to think of a way out of this.

The open aquarium that lined the floor did not initially appear to be an option. The horseshoe shape opened to the back of the room where the door came into the room. The aquarium horseshoe sides were low to the floor and looked to be three feet wide. The water was running from the back of the room, coming up through some large pumps, traveling to the front of the room through the horseshoe sides of the aquarium. The sides appeared to go through the front wall as the light from the next room came through the opening. In the front of the room, behind the case holding the Faberge Egg, the bottom of the horseshoe was a large tank. It stood on a wood case matching the design of the museum and was higher than the display case.

Chuck's face did not show a frightened look that Sarah expected, but determination and a frown. Chuck held still through a second flash, but Sarah's eyes got wider as she realized he was flashing. Chuck's eyes became unfocused for a second…tight end, bump and run, mouth piece. He thought it was the sweatshirt, but it did not matter.

Sarah was frozen in place. She had been protecting Chuck for so long she was only thinking of options to attract attention to herself so he could get out. She thought about diving to the floor and wheeling to throw knives at the two. Going down and reaching for her pistol in her back waist band would make her land on her side. She was not happy when she saw that he was flashing. It meant he would put himself in danger to protect her.

Both Sarah and Chuck were frowning at the next thought. Chuck knew that with just one small diversion it might work. It would at least pull the attention off Sarah. Sarah knew he had a plan and he would do it, no matter what. Chuck looked at Sarah to get her attention. Her eyes were going back and forth saying no. She got one firm look from Chuck and looked straight at him. He moved his eyes to look at the floor on her the right and then on to the side aquarium. She initially shook her head slightly. Chuck raised his eye brows to press the point. She acquiesced and nodded once, a yes.

Another man started into the room, he too had a Combat Pistol with a silencer. Chuck knew this had to be it. Just as the man came in, the other two started to look toward the new man. Chuck yelled 'now' and gritted his teeth. He charged the short distance to the display case. The case started to tip and kept falling over from Chuck's push. He continued his charge and sprung off his feet to the top of the case. Alarms bells began to ring as the case hit the floor. The glass around the case shattered and the Egg, Rosebud, little crown and pendant started across the floor. Chuck got the pendant with his left hand and quickly put it in his mouth. With his right hand he reached out for the egg. He was surprised that it almost felt like the football he had imagined from the flash. As he scrambled to get up, he grabbed the Rosebud. After looking back to check Sarah's progress Chuck continued. He left the little crown, knowing like the pendent it was a fake.

The first three bullets came at Chuck. One hit the base of the case under Chuck's chest. Another helped shatter the glass case and skipped off the floor in front of Chuck. The last was high and went to the back of the room. It hit the wood case holding the tank behind the display.

Chuck continued past the shattered glass case and smashed through the danger sign to the aquarium. Getting a big deep breath he started his dive into the aquarium. The dive turned into a cannon ball as the impact of the next volley took its affect. One of the bullets crashed into the aquarium. The next bullet buried itself in the floor. The last hit Chuck in the side pushing Chuck almost sideways into the tank.

That bullet made Chuck go down further in the aquarium and he found out the hard way why the danger sign was posted. The bottom of these side tanks were covered with Anemones and Urchins. The sea life in this path was used to help clean the water. The water passed over the sea life fast enough to carry Chuck along to the next room. Chuck found himself in the next room when he came up for air.

At the signal from Chuck, Sarah began her leap. She raced in four long steps and dived into the tank. In the water she turned her head to see Chuck look at her at the same time. Slipping her hand down to the watch she set off the alarm. She quickly found the Anemones and Urchins at the bottom of the tank when her hands came down to propel her along. Easily getting to the other side of the wall, she waited to see Chuck's head come up and yelled, "Keep going."

Chuck and Sarah continued with flow of the water. The tanks spilled from the third floor into the second. There the tank was a large ocean tank which had a bottom on the first floor. The first part of the tank was not that friendly. It held Carybdea jellyfish and Portuguese man-of-war, both poisonous.

Chuck and Sarah swam to the center of the tank. While the jellyfish and man-of-war tried to get out of the way at least one got Chuck on the neck before he got to Sarah. When they came together, Chuck got Sarah's hand. While swimming to the other side, he was sure that the jellyfish got Sarah a couple times too.

Sarah was able to get out on the other side of the tank first. She quickly pulled her Colt and cleared it. Chuck pulled himself out of the tank next. He kneeled on all fours first, and then slowly got up. The alarms were still ringing. Sarah gave Chuck a look of dismay.

Chuck shrugged and said, "Trying....Ah, here." He reached up and took the pendent out of his mouth. Answering her questioning eyes, he continued, "It is the Cipher for the new Intersect. Those guys are Ring Agents." Then he held up his other hand with the Egg and Rosebud, "I have these too. Do you have a pocket big enough for them?"

Sarah's eyes opened wide. She said, "First we need to do this." She took his left arm and turned on the watch alarm. She wanted to make sure someone was coming. There were more problems with Chuck's first statement than Chuck likely knew. She kept it to herself. She would explain it to him later. Then she said, "Let me have them. I have a big pouch in the front of my vest." She took the Egg and put the Rosebud inside of it. She slipped it into the pouch under the sweatshirt. Next she took his hand in hers, "Come on, we need to get out of here." She looked around and saw the exit sign in the back of the room. She pulled him along to the back exit sign.

Chuck and Sarah ran through the doors under the sign. There was a short landing and then stairs down to the first floor. On the first floor there were two sets of doors. The doors that looked like they were an exit out the back of the building were chained. Sarah and Chuck looked at each other like this might be hopeless. Sarah checked her Colt again. Chuck reached behind his waist and got out his tranq gun.

He saw her look, "Hey, it was supposed to be a simple mission to come in here, flash and leave. Did I need a gun to protect myself from the nice lady at the reception desk?"

She thought about it, smile at him and said, "Probably."

He laughed and answered, "Yeah, probably."

Sarah looked at their only option of going through the theater and past the reception desk. Sarah said, "We are going to have to go through the theater. Stay close behind." She saw his look, "No, you have to. I have the real gun."

Chuck did not feel as bad about it, now that he knew she had a vest on. He knew pretty soon he would have to say something about his side. He hadn't looked, but it still hurt. But the thing that was really bothering him was his hands and the place on his neck where the jellyfish got him. They felt like they were swelling and the skin was getting tight. He did not get to reply to Sarah and say yes. She was in the theater.

Sarah was already crouched down at the first row of seats. Chuck ran up beside her. The theater was arranged so that the back door was in the middle. There was a large block of seats in the middle and then aisles down both sides of that. The other seats were on the other side of the aisle over to the walls. Being crouched by the seats they could see if anyone came in the theater.

Slowly Chuck and Sarah made it to the last row. The alarm turned off and Casey was standing in the door way. He said, "You two done playing hide and seek?"

Sarah quickly responded, "There were Ring Agents upstairs." She and Chuck got up from their crouch position and walked toward the door.

Casey answered, "How about that? The museum guards captured them. Apparently, the Ring Agents were so busy shooting at you two that they did not heard the guards come up behind them. Shaw took them off the guards' hands and is already transporting them to a holding facility."

Walking with Casey as they listened to the explanation, they went over to the reception counter. Sarah saw the lady that sold her the ticket. She reached into her pouch, and got out the Egg, "Ma'am, I think you'll want this back."

The lady took it like it was the most precious thing in the world. She reached out with both hands and Sarah put the Egg carefully in the good stewardess's hands. The lady said, "Oh thank you, Honey."

Chuck watched the transaction and then saw Sarah's hands. They were inflamed and swelling. He was shocked at their condition. He gently took her hands in his, "Come on we have to get something for your hands." When he saw his hands, he corrected that, "Well, our hands."

The lady reached up to hold both of their hands. She said, "Honey, you need to go over to the clinic at 42st street." She opened a drawer under the counter, "Here. Here's his card and address. You need to get over there right away. That poison can get really bad." She pointed at the card, "That's my son. He has handled more cases like that than anyone. Tell him, his mom said thanks for the Valentine."

Chuck said, "Thank you. We will head right over there." Then he looked at Sarah, "What about..."

Sarah broke in, "Ma'am, there was a pendant with the Egg. I am afraid we will have to keep that. It will be evidence."

Chuck broke back in, "Yes, I am afraid that it is a fake and so was the little crown that was in the case."

The lady said, "Oh yes, Sweetie, we found the crown. And no problem, the nice young man over there, Mr. Casey, already showed me his badge. You can keep the pendant."

Chuck replied, "Thank you. I am so sorry for the mess we made."

"No problem, you better get going that swelling can get very serious. I call ahead and tell them you are coming. Hurry, go," the lady held up her hands like she was shooing a dog away. She saw Chuck turn to look at Sarah with a big smile. Then she said, "See, I thought you would find your treat."

Casey came over and pulled at both of their sleeves, "Let's go. She is right. You hands are ballooning up." Casey's face was filled with concern. Something Chuck had rarely seen. Casey added, "We'll go in the van. We'll get your cars later."

_A/N Some more treats. _

_Hope you got to put in your ideas for Hannah. The leading option appears to be…b)__ a plant from Shaw to either help protect Chuck or move Chuck from Sarah…with comments leaning to 'move Chuck from Sarah'_

_Have had significant IT problems, reloaded operating system, hardware errors. Now waiting for replacement part. Will get story completed before next Chuck episode. Couple more Chapters._

_Thanks for the reviews._


	5. Chapter 5 the Revelations

Back to Waiting…Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."  
--Agent Walker Episode 3.4

Chapter 5—the Revelations

**Art Museum**

Chuck had his right arm around Sarah's waist. While their clothes were still wet, he could feel her shaking from the pain. He was sure that one of the jellyfish had stung her. The Anemones and Urchins stings were not helping his hands either. Her eyes were squeezed together in pain. If he weren't gritting his teeth, he would have tried to say something funny. He was sure his hands were starting to look like the hands of that small mouse.

But Casey had already picked up on it. With a big smile he said, "Come on Mickey and Minnie, we have to get going." He had walked ahead and opened the side door to the van. But when he saw Sarah's eyes roll back, he got serious and bent over to scoop her up in his arms. He put her in the back on the bench seat of the van. He strapped her in with a seat belt to make sure she wouldn't roll off.

Chuck stepped up and into the van. He let Casey go passed and thought he was about to fall out of the van. Quickly pulling the door shut, he grabbed Casey and gave him the pendant. Chuck said, "Whatever happens, don't lose this. It is the cipher for the new Intersect." Hearing Casey grunt, he went to the back of the van. He got to Sarah and sat down on the floor in front of the bench seat. Turning to Sarah put his head to her chest to make sure she was breathing and checked her heart rate. He was immediately alarmed, it was high. Chuck whipped his head around, yelling, "Casey, hurry. She is really in trouble."

After putting Sarah down, Casey made his way past Chuck almost climbing over the chairs as he got to the driver's seat. Casey came screaming out of the parking lot. The clinic was just five blocks away. Taking a right out of the parking lot the van quickly made it up to fifty miles per hour. Casey went through three lights and took another right at the next light. He could see that Chuck just kept his head on her chest. Casey shook his head and smiled. He could see the clinic at the upcoming corner. He went through the intersection, into the parking lot and pulled up next to the front door. He got out of the driver's seat and went to the back. First he opened the side door and almost lost his balance as Chuck pushed passed him with Sarah cradled in his arms. Casey went back to the van and connected to the Medical Clinic. He gave them the address for the Oarsman Clinic and told them to send over Sarah's and Chuck's records.

Hannah could not believe it. She was across the street getting a burger. She was at the counter when she saw and heard the black van race through the intersection, turn into the parking lot and the door fly open. She knew it was Chuck, that curly hair, white shirt and dark pants. And it had to be his ex; the blond hair was flowing down the back of the grey sweatshirt. She was torn about going to check on them. But when she saw Casey follow them into the office, she decided she would go check to see what happened.

Chuck was met at the door by Doctor Oarsman and a nurse. They helped Chuck put Sarah down on a gurney. Sarah's clothes were still wet. Rather than try to take them off, the nurse put a blanket over her. The nurse took her arm and began to immediately set up an IV. Doctor Oarsman asked, "What stung her?"

Chuck looked at him. He appeared to be the lady's husband, not her son. The nurse looked younger than Sarah. With a hopeful look in his eyes, Chuck said, "I think her hands got stung by Anemones and Urchins. Mine did. Then we tangled with jellyfish. There were Portuguese man-of-war in the water but…well, I don't think they were that close."

The Doc shook his head, "I kept telling her. She need to get rid of those. We are going to take you back to a treatment room. Follow Nurse Reddon, she will show you the way."

Casey came into the clinic at that point, almost bumping into the doctor. They looked at each other. Casey said, "I have her records being sent to you now." Casey watched the doctor's eyes look to the receptionist. He walked over there, "It should be in your computer system. Look up Walker, Sarah."

The doctor turned to head back to his office. Nurse Reddon continued to go down the hall pulling the gurney with Sarah along the way. Chuck kept his hand on Sarah's shoulder as they went. He was starting to have trouble keeping up. But when Nurse Reddon turned back to pull the gurney around the corner, Chuck smiled at her like everything was alright. Nurse Reddon positioned the gurney in the room and bent over to start hooking up Sarah to the monitors. When she stood back up, she put Sarah's hands in a vinegar solution. She looked at the mark on Sarah's neck and asked Chuck, "So, are you sure whether it was a Jellyfish or man-of-war?"

Chuck felt like things were getting harder, the stinging in his hands and neck were almost overwhelming. Chuck answered, "Not sure. A Jellyfish got me." He pointed to the side of his neck. "But I am not sure." He felted dejected that he did not know and slumped down in the chair beside Sarah.

The nurse said, "Well, we better wait for the doctor. But you can put this on your neck. And I'll go get some vinegar baths for your hands." She went to the cabinet and got out the plastic tubs. She scooped up some ice from the bucket that had been positioned in the room and added a vinegar chaser. She took the tubs to Chuck. Taking his hands one at a time, she placed them in the tub.

Doctor Oarsman came into the room next. He saw Sarah on the gurney with her hands in the vinegar and hooked up to the IV. As he moved to the other side of Sarah, he said to Nurse Reddon, "Well, what have we got?"

Nurse Reddon turned around from Chuck and explained what she had learned about Sarah. Doctor Oarsman said, "Let's go ahead and use the epinephrine." While Nurse Reddon went to get the shot prepared, Chuck was drifting to sleep. He knew there was one more thing he was supposed to do, but he was so tried. Doctor Oarsman took the kit from Nurse Reddon and added the epinephrine to the IV solution that was flowing into Sarah. The Doc said, "Okay monitor her. She should start recover in a minute or so."

Casey was at the counter with the receptionist and had been explaining how to look up Chuck's records went Hannah came into the clinic. She saw the activity from across the street and couldn't help but make sure everything was okay. Chuck carrying Sarah was not good, but it was a clinic. She wondered what had happened. She walked over quickly to Casey. He was still talking with the receptionist. Hannah put her hand on the back of Casey. He whipped around almost knocking Hannah over.

Hannah's voice of concern of obvious, "Casey, what is happening? Was that Chuck and Sarah?"

Casey came up with a quick solution, "I had to rush them over. They had a reaction to the pain pills from yesterday. I'd taken them to the first clinic and they gave them a new prescription. On the way back they had a reaction and we came over here."

The doctor was going back to his office and saw Casey and Hannah. He walked over to Casey, "Thanks for getting them to send those records over. Miss Walker is doing fine. I just gave her a shot that should clear it up."

Hannah asked, "Well, what about Chuck? Is he having a reaction?"

Doctor Oarsman said, "Yes, but not as bad. I think we have it contained. I was just going to check his records before doing anything more with him." The doctor waited a second for another question, and then he walked back to his office.

Casey looked back at Hannah, he tried to hide the relief that the doctor had not said more, "See, just bad pills."

"Should I wait?" Hannah moved closer to Casey. "I was just across the street getting a burger when I saw you come over."

Casey answered, "We'll be okay. I'll bring him back as soon as we are done. No reason for you to lose time."

About that time Sarah came around. She was still laying on the gurney. Her hands were still in the vinegar bath and there was a cloth with salt water on her neck. She was looking straight up at the overhead florescent lights. While blinking at the bright light she was trying to take stock of the situation. She felt far better. When she moved her fingers, she could tell they were not as bloated.

Sarah thought back a second, '_the little lady was right. Her Valentine treat came through.'_ She could hear heavy breathing next her and rose up a little to look over to her right. Chuck was there asleep in a chair. She couldn't believe, _'he was so sweet.'_ She moved up a little more to see him better. He still had his hands in the tubs. When she looked at his left hand, she noticed something on the floor. When she saw the next dip, she screamed, "Chuck!"

Sarah was scrambling to get off the gurney and unhooked when Nurse Reddon came in. Sarah was still wrestling with the IV. Nurse Reddon held up her hand at Sarah, "Wait, please stop." She went right over to Sarah thinking she might be having another reaction of some kind.

Doctor Oarsman came to the door next, "What's the problem?"

Sarah was still very upset and loud, "He's bleeding. Please let me check. He can't be hurt. Please." Sarah had finished unhooking herself and grabbed the IV bag. She swung her off the gurney and was over to Chuck before the nurse or doctor could say anything. Fortunately the swelling in her hands had gone down as she did not even think about them when she ripped open his shirt. Going for the Velcro tabs next she got the vest off. She almost crumbled. She began crying. There was blood all over the vest and his side. The bullet wound was obvious.

The doctor and nurse were now by Sarah. Doctor Oarsman said, "Miss, please I can handle this. Please move so we can do our job." Doctor Oarsman switched to the side of Chuck and picked him up. By then Casey was in back of him, the Doc said, "Navy Corpsman in the Seals. I have him." Casey immediately moved back as the doctor quickly put Chuck on the gurney that Sarah had vacated. Doctor Oarsman asked, "Now, tell me what happen."

Casey looked at the doctor, nodded and started, "They had gone over to see the Faberge Egg in your mother's museum. They were interrupted by a group of thieves."

Sarah had collected herself enough to continue. She moved over beside Chuck on the gurney, "We were in the room with the Egg display. They came in with their guns out. I am sure we would be dead by now, but he caught them off guard. He pushed over the display case to draw the attention to himself. Then we dove into the aquarium that rings the room. The thieves were shooting at him. He must have been hit then… I don't know."

Doctor Oarsman was checking Chuck and replied, "His system was overwhelmed by the stings from the jellyfish and the rest. The wound likely cut the nerves in the area and felt like a throbbing pain. It does not look like the wound is too deep. That vest must have slowed it down." He looked over at Nurse Reddon, "Sharon, go get the operating room ready, please." He got the set up to start an IV in Chuck. When he had it started, he got close to Casey and said, "They were both wearing vests to go see the Egg. After I fix him, you will explain." He saw Casey nod and then wheeled Chuck out of the room.

Hannah had been hanging on the door frame watching the events unfold. She looked at her phone when a text came in. She turned to leave the clinic as Chuck was wheeled out of the room.

**Unknown location**

The Ring found him. They were tracking their failures from the museum and got a picture. Ring Executives sent the next text message:

'Shaw at NSA building. Pic atch. Eliminate ASAP RE'

The assassin thought they were lucky. The text back was:

'Copy. TH'

_A/N So much for ease of access while traveling. Hope you enjoy. _


	6. Chapter 6 the Departed

Back to Waiting…Let us do something, while we have the chance.

Still don't own Chuck.

"Sometimes it helps to know that you got something to lose."  
--Agent Walker Episode 3.4

Chapter 6—the Departed

**Hannah's Herder**

Hannah could not remember when she had been more upset. She was starting to feel like this would be the end. She had been doing it for almost eight years now. She knew there would always be strings attached, but she needed out. She knew he would be an easy target. She did not even think that Sarah knew how fast she could take him from her. Her direction had been explicit from the start.

**Oarsman Clinic**

Another nurse came into the room with Sarah and Casey, she wheeled in another bed for Sarah. Once she had it position against the back wall the nurse directed Sarah, "Come on, Honey, we need you to get back up here and put your hands back in the vinegar. I'll put another cloth on your neck. The epinephrine does a pretty good job, but the chemicals from the stingers can still be embedded in your skin." The nurse took Sarah's waist and helped her get on the bed. She noticed that Sarah tried not to use her hands. "Honey, let me see your hands." After taking each one and looking them over like a palm reader, she said, "We'll leave them in the vinegar while Don fixes your boy friend. When the swelling goes down, we'll be able to see if the Urchin left any spines. I am going to give you some pain medication that should help now."

Sarah followed the nurse's instructions and with her help was able to get on the bed. Her face still showed the tracks of the tears and she was still a little watery. She would sniffle occasionally and then try to hold it back.

The nurse patted her on her shoulder, "Don't worry dear. Don is actually better with gun shot wounds than poison fish. He was one of the Navy Corpsman that became a Seal. He treated more than he wanted to when he was in the service. When he retired, he started in an emergency room that routinely received the results of the gang wars. Your friend will do fine."

Casey grunted at that point. He standing by the cabinets watching the nurse handle Walker and the procedure she was using to take care of the stings. He was happy at this point that they found the right place to come and was actually impressed with Chuck. That pain must have been almost unbearable for him to not say anything about the gunshot wound. And at the same time he took care of Walker, and did not whine.

The nurse put another blanket around Sarah and asked, "Hon, are you okay?" When Sarah nodded her head, she added. "You might as well take a nap and let the medication take effect. It will be a couple hours before your friend is awake and can move. I am going to go back and assist. If you need anything, just push this button." She laid the cord across Sarah's lap. Then she turned to Casey, "You might as well take a seat. It will be a while."

Casey sat down in the seat next to the bed and watched the nurse leave the room. He smiled that he would get some rest.

Sarah was still bothered by it, "Why wouldn't he tell me he had been shot?"

Casey turned to Sarah, "You two need to decide."

Sarah turned her head toward Casey and raised her eyebrows, "Decide?"

Casey grunted, in a 'you know what I mean' and just looked at her. "Do you really want an explanation?" he asked.

Sarah thought about all that happened and some of the unanswered questions about the missions Chuck had just been on. Something was wrong. She needed to talk it over with Casey and Chuck, just not here. But Casey was right. Whatever was happening was unfair to Shaw, if there was anything that would ever happen with him. She answered Casey, "Yes, I know. I'll take care of it."

Casey shook his head, "Chuck does too. Hannah was here and watched the whole thing."

Sarah only said, "Oh."

Casey leaned back in his chair, still looking at Sarah, "Yeah, oh." His phone buzzed at that point, "Yeah, we are over at a clinic. Let me go out to the van and I'll fill you in. Too many ears around here." He clicked off the phone and said to Sarah, "That was Shaw. I'll go let him know what we are doing. I'll be back." He saw Sarah nod and got up and left the room.

Sarah leaned back in the bed. _'What was wrong? Was anything possible with Shaw? He said he was safe, but he just seemed a little…well, maybe that's because he is in charge. He got Chuck to actually do a job as a spy. Was that the good thing? Chuck did figure out how to get out of the computer building and he got it right getting out of the museum. You could always trust Chuck…I trust him, but…' _She drifted off and fell asleep.

Casey was in the van at the console on the phone with Shaw. He had explained what had happened and that Chuck had been shot. Shaw sounded disappointed at that. Casey went on, "Yeah, he should be okay or at least good enough to provide some answers. Likely a couple hours. Right we'll meet you there." Shaw ended the call.

**NSA Building**

The assassin was a top the building across the street. She was checking everyone that exited the building with the high-powered scope on her rifle. When there was a break and no people were exiting, she would make a sweep of the near by buildings to make sure no one was targeting her. She had already used a laser to measure the distance and gotten a good feel for the wind coming down the street.

She was back to watching as a person came up to the glass doors. She saw him exit the building; he was talking on the phone. She was sure it was him, he had the long straight black hair and his face was a match. She put the crosshairs on him waiting for the hand to go down. As soon as he ended the call, she depressed the trigger and then again.

She immediately pulled her rifle back and sat on the roof while she dissembled the stock and put it in the case. Keeping down she headed off the roof and down the stairwell that led to the elevators. She got down to the third floor and exited, taking the skywalk to the next building; she went to the office and reported in.

She knew better than to say anything was complete, her text was simple:

'Target hit. TH'

She got a reply:

'Report to secure location for debrief and further instructions. RE'

**Oarsman Clinic**

The procedure took less than an hour and Doctor Oarsman came back to Sarah's room with the second nurse. They both started to walk over to Casey, but saw that Sarah was waking. The Doc said, "The vest did him well. The bullet went in maybe a half an inch, not very far. We removed the bullet and repaired the area. There are several stitches below the skin, but just tape on top. He could have a little more bleeding, that is normal with gunshots, but I think you know that.

"While he was sedated, we made a few incisions to get the Urchin needles out of his hands. Some of those needles were deep. We put a solution in each of those needle holes that will counteract the nematocysts that is on the Urchin needle. If he has any problems with pain from that tomorrow, come back to the clinic."

He went over to Sarah, "Could I see your hands? I did not initially think we would have to pull needles from your hands, but we better check." Sarah held up one hand then the next as he looked at them. "No, you only got stung. There are no needles in your hands. But just like I said, if you fell any discomfort in your hands, come back." He looked at her and Casey, "Any questions?" He saw none, and then he said, "Good, now Mr. Casey if you'll come with me. We have a little paper work to fill out and you can tell me who you really are." The doctor stood and waited for Casey to follow.

The nurse came over to Sarah, "Don't worry, we still get some interesting cases around here. Don does have a specialty and gets referrals from some of his buddies." She took Sarah's hands one by one and looked them over again. "Just checking, how do they feel?"

Sarah answered, "Better. It feels like the swelling is almost gone. And my neck feels better too."

The nurse removed the towel from her neck and checked there, "Yes, I think you are about ready. I am going to give you a different wash for your hands, another solution of salt water. It should take the final sting out and get rid of the vinegar smell. We've done the same with your boy friend." She changed the liquids in the tubs and said, "Again, if there is anything, call. I am Dotty, Don's wife."

Sarah looked at her, "Thank you. There is one thing. If you could please, bring Chuck, that's his name, into this room. We would prefer it, if we can stay together." She smiled.

Dotty winked and said, "Sure, I'll go get him." Dotty went of the room with a smile on her face. She came back in pushing Chuck's bed into the room. There was enough area in the room for the two beds with room to spare. They got Chuck's bed positioned next to Sarah's bed and adjusted his monitoring equipment and IV for the new location. Sarah was happy to see him and Dotty could see the sparkle in her eyes. Dotty said, "Okay Hon, you can see he is doing okay." She held up one of his hands. "The swelling is almost gone, just like you. He'll be fine. Do you need anything else?"

Sarah's smile continued, "No, thanks." She settled back in her bed watching Chuck. Soon she was asleep again.

Chuck took two deep breaths and shook himself awake. He felt a little groggy, but opened his eyes to the bright light on top of him. He blinked and slowly tried to assess where he was. Looking to his left he saw the cabinets and counter and remembered the clinic. He continued his survey and found her next to him in another bed. He turned toward her and saw her eyes opening. Chuck began with concern, "Are you okay?"

Sarah was so happy to see that he was going to be alright. She reached out with her hand and ran it through his hair. She replied, "Yes, I am now. I thought I'd lost you. There was blood everywhere."

Chuck knew it was about to start, he turned back to looking at the ceiling. It took him awhile but he said, "I thought so too."

Casey came in the room with a serious look on his face. He said, "If you are awake, we have to go. Shaw said to get to Castle as soon as we were able and now I have a text message from Beckman to do the same."

Doctor Oarsman was right behind, "I'll do once last check Colonel then you can take them." He came around to Sarah first. After looking again at her hands and then checking the area on her neck, he said, "Sarah, you should be okay. Please stand up and we'll see if there is any other problem."

Sarah stood and looked at Casey. She could not quite figure out why there would be a rush. She said, "I feel fine." She looked at her hands and other than a few places that now looked like bad scratches they were okay. "I am more worried about Chuck. Are you sure we have to leave right away?"

"You know Beckman does not generally send a text message. I'll be fine, just help me up," Chuck inserted. He started to push himself to the edge of the bed.

Doctor Oarsman went quickly to his side, "One last check and then you can go." Don removed and replaced the bandage on his side. It had a bit of blood in it even after the surgery. Sarah gasped at the bruise mark around the area. She had seen wounds before, but not one so messy. Don finished up and said, "Okay, you are cleared to go. I do want to see you tomorrow. Be here at four o'clock. That's normally the end of our day. I'll see you last." Don looked over at Sarah, "Now take care of each other. You both almost made a mistake and it could have meant that you would not come home to each other. Now go, or I'll get my Mom after you."

Casey and Sarah went out to the van with Chuck in a wheel chair. They both helped him into the van.

Chuck looked inside and said, "I hate to say this, but can I lay down back here. Sitting up and going over a bump does not sound like a good plan yet."

Sarah answered, "Sure, I come back with you and help." She went to the back seat, and while Chuck had to bend his knees to lie down on the seat. Both he and Sarah thought it nice to have his head on her lap.

**Secure Location**

"We confirmed Shaw was hit twice. How serious the wounds, is still in question. He was immediately transported by CIA to an unknown facility. We can confirm he has departed LA," the report was rather straight forwarded.

"How do you want me to proceed?" Hannah asked.

"Finish your report, then proceed back to headquarters. We need to clean up another matter," was the reply.

**Castle**

Casey and Sarah helped Chuck come in the back door to Castle. At the first room, they put him in a chair with rollers and pushed him the rest of the way to the conference room. They were just about there when they heard General Beckman talking to someone. When they turned the corner, they were all surprised. Hannah was sitting at the conference table.

General Beckman had just said, "Well, thank you for your report. I believe that fits with what I had always thought. Debrief the others, then depart as instructed." She paused and looked at the entrants to the conference room. "Ladies and gentleman, I have something else for you. Special Agent Shaw will no longer be over seeing this operation. He has departed. Listen to Agent Kerrek's debrief, and then be here tomorrow early. We have another mission that requires immediate attention." The screen went blank in usual Beckman style.

All eyes went to Hannah. She began, "I'm an agent from the CIA detached to support Special Agent Shaw. I was to support him as required." She looked at each of them. She could tell Casey understood.

Sarah was possibly shocked as much as Chuck. She had seen the reaction in Chuck before when he complained about Jill and whether he was to ask everyone he met whether they were a spy. When Chuck slumped back in his chair, Sarah took his hand.

Hannah continued, "Shaw assigned me to the Paris flight as a backup to Chuck. I was not to help, unless Shaw gave me a signal." She looked at Chuck, "Not even after the Ring agent poisoned you. Sorry, those were the orders." She saw that Chuck just shook his head, but Sarah was even more surprised.

Agent Kerrek looked down at her hands, "When that mission was over, Shaw had me start one of his special 49Bs. Chuck, I am sorry. You are a very nice guy, but you were the target. Shaw's concept of a 49B is not in the book." She watched Casey nod in understanding. "I was to get close to you and see if I could really get you away from Sarah. After the last two days, I don't think that is possible. And looking back on what happened, there was something wrong. Shaw was to try to work on Sarah. But…"

Sarah chimed in, "But you think he might have been trying to eliminate Chuck?"

Hannah hesitated and then said, "Yes. The files from the computer were something I was working before the flight to Paris and could have just as easily gotten them without crashing into the facility. And with Oarsman's set up, we could have gotten the Cipher anytime we wanted it. You did find out the whole family works for another agency?" She saw Casey nod.

"My recommendation to Shaw was going to be that you stay together as partners. And based on the last two days, it is apparent you work better as a team," she smiled at Sarah.

Then Hannah looked at Chuck and then again at Sarah, "On a personal level, being a spy does not mean you can't love someone. And don't deny it, just a few days ago you both agreed to have relations with someone else.' She looked at Sarah, "You with Shaw," and then smiled at Chuck, "And you with me." She again looked back at Sarah with a stern look, "Shaw gave me a copy of the recording. You both made a mistake. You picked the wrong person." Hannah got up and collected her belongings.

"And as General Beckman said, I have to report back to headquarters. Goodbye," Hannah finished. To their surprise, she turned and walked out of Castle.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey sat watching her walk out. Chuck put his hand over Sarah's. He was hesitant and was not sure but figured it was worth it, "So, what do we do now?"

Sarah quickly answered, "Well, first…" She was interrupted by Casey.

Casey smirked, broke in and said, "Just don't bring me into your little spats." Then he got up shaking his head and left.

Chuck opened his arms and looked at Sarah in disbelief, "What?"

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me you had been shot. How are we supposed to work together if you don't tell me what is happening?" Sarah raised her right eye brow.

**Casa Bartowski**

Morgan heard the lock on the door being opened and turned around from the couch. "Hey man, you okay?" Morgan asked when Chuck came in the door.

"Well, yeah. Hannah left." Chuck answered. He put down the backpack, which now contained new bandages and swabs to clean the bullet wound area.

"Like in going on a trip…or she left you?" Morgan continued. Morgan was still wondering if he had a chance at all.

"Like in never see her again, gone." Chuck raised his eyebrows looking for recognition of the facts.

Morgan turned back around to watch the Olympics. "I told you girls with Palindromes for names are trouble," Morgan ended.

_A/N Some more treats. So, it was option b.  
And we are back to A..  
Hope you enjoyed. And thank you so much for all of the reviews. _


End file.
